This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of Core C will be to significantly reduce variability in all Projects of the proposal by providing the expertise, personnel, facilities, equipment, and supplies required to reproducibly perform their surgery and veterinary care procedures. The standardized surgery procedures will include producing contusion and laceration types of spinal cord cord injuries in adult rats and mice plus cell transplantation, injection, neuroanatomical tracing, cranial electrode implantation, euthanasia, perfusion fixation, and tissue dissection. The standardized, daily veterinary care procedures are designed to significantly reduce morbidity and mortality. They will include treating wounds, expressing bladders, preventing urinary tract and other infections, plus providing supplemental fluids and nutrition.